The Runaway Servant
by nantasyland
Summary: Set during Episode 13 ("Le Morte D'Arthur") in Season 1, and immediately thereafter. Arthur is away when Merlin returns from the Isle of the Blessed. Arthur receives a gift, and Merlin searches for an evil sorcerer.
1. Chapter 1

The Runaway Servant

Chapter 1

"I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die," Merlin says with tears in his eyes. He is standing in the doorway to Arthur's chambers, looking at Arthur who is seated at the table in his favorite chair.

Arthur rubs his shoulder where the Questing Beast's bite still pains him. "_What on earth is he going on about?"_ Arthur thinks. "_I'm the one who was dying_." He looks up at Merlin and says aloud, "Sometimes, I think I know you, Merlin, but . . . other times." He shakes his head.

"Well, I know you." Merlin smiles. Although Arthur doesn't realize it, Merlin is saying goodbye. He is going back to the Isle of the Blessed to offer his own life in exchange for his mother's. Nimueh had cheated him the first time he made this bargain to save Arthur, and gave his mother a deadly disease. He thought he had bargained his own life for Arthur's. Now he had to return there to make sure the price he was willing to pay was satisfied. He had to face Nimueh again and plead with her to save his mother in exchange for his life. Before he left for good, he wanted to have the last word with Arthur. "Just . . . don't be a prat." Merlin exits Arthur's chambers, leaving the young prince chuckling and puzzling at his words.

Uther enters at that moment, and says to Arthur, "Why is your servant always so emotional?"

"I don't know. Merlin is always going on about something or some poor creature."

"Really, Arthur, you shouldn't let him talk to you the way he does." Uther fixes Arthur with a stern glare, "it's disrespectful. You need to control him better."

Arthur agrees, "Yes, father. I'll make sure."

"If you can't, he can easily be replaced."

"Did you want to speak to me about something?" Arthur asks.

"I've gotten a letter from Sir Bedivere. He's invited you to visit him and his son, Renald. Now that you are getting stronger, I thought a trip away from Camelot would do you good."

"I would enjoy that. Renald is a good friend, and I haven't seen him since we squired together with Cai under Sir Ector." Arthur smiles at the memories. "We can spar to help me build up my strength."

"You can leave tomorrow with a small escort."

The next morning, when Merlin doesn't show up to wake him, Arthur gets dressed and storms over to Gaius's chambers to look for him. Gaius and Merlin aren't there, but he finds Gwen with Merlin's mother upstairs in Merlin's room. The older woman is clearly suffering from a terrible disease. He is shocked at her condition, and is at a loss to understand how both Gaius and Merlin could have left her alone like this. He motions to Gwen to come down the stairs to the main chamber.

"Where's Merlin?" he asks Gwen.

"I don't know, my Lord. He took off very early this morning after Gaius. He said he had to stop him before it was too late," she answers anxiously. Arthur always made her tongue-tied and flustered.

"What on earth does that mean? When will he be back? Did he say where he was going?" Arthur demands.

Gwen stammers, "No, Sire. He just asked me to stay with Hunith till Gaius got back."

"Till Gaius gets back. Is Merlin not coming back, then?"

"He didn't say." Gwen worried her bottom lip, concern for Merlin at Arthur's annoyance rose in her mind.

"We'll see about that."

Before Arthur leaves to visit his friend Renald, he mentions to his father that his servant has taken off. Uther is furious, "I'll see to it that he is punished if he returns."

A few days later, Merlin and Gaius return to Camelot. Merlin is relieved to learn from Gwen that his mother is better. "Nimueh kept her word," he says to Gaius. Gwen looks puzzled, but smiles at Merlin, happy that he is back in Camelot.

"Your mother recovered so quickly," she says. "It was like a miracle."

Merlin tells her, "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for her." He runs up the steps to his room. "Mother!" he calls out.

"Merlin. Thank the gods you are home safe. I was so worried," Hunith says. She is sitting propped up on Merlin's narrow bed, her face and hands healing from the terrible disease that had possessed her. She had been in such terrible pain when she spoke to Merlin last, and barely remembers what they had said. But when he had said something about the gods looking after him, she had feared that he was about to do something rash. She feels such relief and joy at his safe return that she cannot help but smile broadly at seeing his face once again. "Where did you go?"

"Ah Mother, you needn't worry. I can take care of myself," Merlin assures her. "And see, Gaius and I are both home again, safe and well." He smiles.

A short while later, he comes back down to the main chamber. Gwen has gone back to tend to Morgana. Gaius is gathering some potions in the cupboard as Merlin strides to the door. "Merlin, wait. Let me tend to the burn on your chest. Sit down."

"Later, Gaius. I have to go see Arthur," Merlin says. "He might be a bit put out by my absence."

He reaches Arthur's chambers, but they are empty and dark. He heads off to the training area to see if Arthur is there. He stops one of the knights to ask where Arthur is. The knight turns around, and seeing him says, "Guards, seize him."

The guards grab Merlin's arms. "Wait! No! What's going on? Where's Arthur?" Merlin yells as he struggles with the two restraining him. The guards ignore him and pull him along into the castle to the council room.

Uther is standing next to the long table, drinking from a goblet, as Merlin in brought in the room in the firm grip of the guards. "Sire!?" Merlin says.

"Who gave you permission to leave Camelot?" Uther asks.

"Who says I needed permission?" counters Merlin. "You don't own me." Uther puts down his goblet, reaches out and slaps Merlin across the face, hard. Merlin staggers back a step into one of the guards holding him.

"How dare you leave Arthur, when he was barely recovered from that beast's bite. He nearly died! He needed you, and you just took off. Where did you go?"

"That's not any of your business," which earns him another slap from Uther. Merlin is angry, "you have no right!"

"I have every right. I am your king! Guards, put the runaway in the stocks for his insolence."

"No, wait, that's not fair," Merlin protests.

Teeth clenched, Uther says to Merlin, "Until Arthur returns, if you ever want to leave Camelot again, ask me personally for permission to go." To the guards, he orders, "Take him out now." Merlin is led out of the room. Uther goes to look out the window, finishing his drink. "Send Sir Bors to me," he says to the remaining guard.

Gaius says to Merlin, seeing him enter his chambers that evening covered in damp stains from the rotten fruit and vegetables thrown at him, "What happened?"

"Uther had me put into the stocks for leaving Camelot without permission," Merlin answers. "I save Arthur's life, again, and look what I get. It's not fair."

"How long were you in the stocks this time?"

"All afternoon. Did you find out where Arthur is? Is he okay? Where is he? What's happened?" Merlin is frantic to know.

"Yes, he's fine. Arthur has gone to visit his old friend Sir Renald; they squired together, you know." Gaius adds, "He's expected back in a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Merlin echoes.

"Yes," Gaius says. "Merlin, sit down and take your shirt off. I need to tend to that burn before it becomes infected."

Merlin sits reluctantly and removes his tunic; he's edgy about the news that Arthur is gone from Camelot for so long. "I must go to him. What if something happens to him, and I'm not there?"

"No, Merlin, you can't. Uther will never give you permission to leave Camelot, not after this."

Gaius gently applies ointment to the burn that Nimueh had inflicted when Merlin challenged her on the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin had told him of their confrontation that took place before he was restored to life. "_How did the boy withstand it?_" he wonders to himself. Then he remembers the raw power that Merlin had unleashed when he ultimately killed Nimueh. He is awed still.

Uther's chamberlain, Sir Bors, appears in the doorway of Gaius's chambers. Although he has been head steward at the castle for many years, responsible for household matters and overseeing the servants in their tasks, he's never dealt with Merlin. Uther himself had given Merlin his position as Arthur's manservant the previous year as a reward for saving Arthur's life. But today, Uther had asked him to find something else for the boy to do while Arthur was away. "I'm looking for Merlin," he says.

Merlin turns around to face him. "That's me."

"Good," Sir Bors says. "I have found work for you. You'll be assisting Master Seward in the stables until I say otherwise. The king may not want you to resume your duties as Arthur's manservant when Arthur returns to Camelot."

"What? No, that can't be right."

"He's waiting to see what Arthur wants to do with you, given your insolent manner and unexplained absences. Go to Master Seward to see what he has need of you to do." The chamberlain waits in the doorway.

"What, now?" Merlin asks.

"Yes. Go now." Sir Bors says with annoyance.

Merlin puts on a clean tunic, and heads to the stables. Master Seward is a short, broad shouldered man, with shaggy brown hair and a short beard. He's seen Merlin around trailing after the prince, and knows him to be a fair horseman. But he also knows that Merlin has little experience in working in the stables, apart from the dirty tasks that Arthur has him do as punishment from time to time. He was reluctant to accept Merlin as a stable hand, but Sir Bors told him that the king had insisted. Sighing, he tells the boy to feed and water the horses, and to muck out the stable before he can go to bed. Merlin compiles, and some time later when he's done he starts to head back to Gaius's chambers. Master Seward stops him as he's leaving the barn. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get something to eat, and then back to my room," Merlin answers.

"No you're not. I need you to stay here in the stables."

"But I haven't eaten supper," Merlin protests.

"You should have thought of that before."

The next day, Merlin is set to mending tack. Master Seward quickly shows him what to do, but since Merlin hasn't done this before, he is slow and does a poor job of it. Seward's young son, Tyr, tries to show Merlin how to do it. "You're really good at this, Tyr." Merlin says. "Thanks for your help."

"My dad taught me how," Tyr says with pride. Tyr is the only son of the stable master and is learning the trade from his father. His mother is a baker in the town; Tyr especially appreciates her skills – and it shows.

When Master Seward looks at the work Merlin had completed, he appears angry and grabs the straps, hitting Merlin with them. "This will teach you how to do it!" he shouts as Merlin cringes under the unexpected onslaught.

Tyr is shocked, "Father!" He cries, "what are you doing?"

"Please, Master Seward," Merlin says, "if you show me how and give me a chance to learn, I can do it. Ask Arthur, I'm a fast learner."

Seward is apologetic. "Sir Bors said that you needed beating to make sure you do as you're told. He said you were lazy and insolent."

"Well, only when I can get away with it," Merlin grins mischievously. "But I'll give you a fair days work, I promise."

Merlin continues to work at the stables, becoming more familiar with what is needed to be done. He particularly enjoys working with the horses, grooming and exercising them.

Several days later, Hunith is well enough to go home to Ealdor. Merlin goes to the council chamber to ask Uther for permission to leave Camelot to take her. "Please, Sire." Merlin begs, "my mother was very ill and really isn't fully recovered. It will take me only two days out and two back to see her safely home."

Uther is sitting at the table in the council chambers and had been discussing a court matter with Sir Bors. He turns to Sir Bors, and asks, "Can he be spared?"

Bors shakes his head no, "Master Seward tells me that the boy is very slow and not keeping up with his work. He's needed at the stables."

"But, please Sir Bors, I can make it up later when I get back."

"You heard Sir Bors, the answer is no. You may not leave Camelot." Uther orders.

Merlin is furious as he leaves the council chambers and storms back to Gaius's rooms. He tells his mother, "we'll leave tomorrow at first light, so let's get ready."

"Did Uther grant you permission to leave, Merlin?" Gaius asks.

"Yeah, sure. What, do you think this place can't do without me for a few days?" Merlin snorts with a laugh. Gaius looks at him with concern, knowing full well what Uther's response probably was and what Merlin plans to do.

Early the next morning, Merlin saddles a gentle mare named Cora for the two of them to ride together. He ties down two bedrolls and his pack with supplies for the journey. He mounts Cora, helping his mother to seat herself in front of him on the saddle. As the sun comes up, they ride out of the Citadel through the town, taking the road north toward Ealdor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Runaway Servant

Chapter 2

Merlin is arrested upon his return to Camelot when he brings Cora back to the stables. He is grooming her and humming to her when the guards arrive and grab his arms.

"No, wait!" he shouts in surprise when he's grabbed from behind.

"The King has commanded your capture," he's told. "Come with us now."

The two guards take him to Uther in the throne room protesting and struggling. The room is full of courtiers and petitioners each wanting a moment or two of Uther's attention. But Uther is focused on Arthur's runaway servant, his anger barely controlled.

Merlin is pushed to his knees before the King, held in place by two sets of rough hands. Uther rises from his throne to tower over Merlin, furious, "you left Camelot without my permission, without telling Master Seward or Sir Bors, and you took a horse."

"I had to take my mother home. But I came right back. With the horse."

"How dare you defy me. You had no right to leave."

"I'm not a slave!" Merlin shouts.

"This time, you'll be flogged." He turns away from Merlin, "Guards, take him out of here to the stocks, and give him three strokes of the lash."

The guards drag Merlin to his feet. As he stands he wriggles out of their grasp. He takes two steps toward the king and reaches a hand to grab Uther's arm, "Please Sire, no! Prince Arthur wouldn't allow it. I'm his servant." Merlin's eyes fill with fear as he sees the King's reaction to his touch.

Uther looks at Merlin's hand on his arm and frowns, shrugging it off with distaste. "No, I don't suppose he would. He'd want me to be merciful," he sneers. "But he's not here, is he?" he says to Merlin. He turns aside, "Guards, make it five strokes for his impertinence." Merlin is grabbed by his arms and dragged from the room.

The guards have removed Merlin's jacket and have locked him in the stocks, hands manacled together below his head, which is held in place by the wooden slats. A small crowd gathers, watching in silence. The first stroke of the lash rips through his tunic, leaving his shoulders exposed. At the second lash, Merlin hisses at the feel of the lash on his skin. "_Not going to scream, can't scream_," he thinks, and tries to keep control of his magic. If it's released and seen, he knows the punishment would be death, not merely a flogging. He struggles and squirms to try to avoid the blows he knows are coming. But the stocks keep him firmly in place, leaving him vulnerable. The third stroke is like a line of fire across his back, and tears fill his eyes. The fourth stroke leaves him gasping. At the fifth stroke, he screams.

He is left there to serve the rest of his sentence in the stocks. Gwen comes up at a run, crying. "I'm sorry, Merlin," she chokes out. "I couldn't bear to watch."

He lifts his head at the sound of her voice, his eyes dulled with pain. "That's all right, Gwen."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she continues. She makes a small circular gesture with her hand, and says, "but this is not all right. Uther should never have had you flogged for something so minor. You have the right to come and go from Camelot."

"I think he may be punishing me not for leaving, but for coming back," Merlin says, recalling the look of hatred and fury in the King's eyes as Merlin knelt before him earlier in the throne room.

She offers him water to drink, and stands in front of him, glaring fiercely as if to dare any one to throw anything at him. Passers by look at him with pity, and move on. She holds his hand until the guards release him, then picks up his jacket, and helps him to walk home to Gaius.

"Hold still, my boy, I need to apply the ointment." Merlin is seated on the stool, leaning over the table as Gaius tends the lash strokes on Merlin's shoulders and upper back. Merlin squirms in discomfort. Gaius is shocked at Uther's treatment of Merlin; flogging seems a harsh punishment for Merlin's actions. He knew that Uther could be a cruel man, but this seems like there is a personal animosity to Merlin.

Gaius bandages up the wounds and helps Merlin put a clean shirt on, and says, "you need to go back to see Master Seward. About the horse you took."

Merlin returns to the stables. "Master Seward, please forgive me," he says. "I know it was wrong to take Cora, but I had to get my mother home. She was very ill and only just recovered. I'll work twice the hours to make it up."

"I understand, Merlin," Seward says. "I'd want Tyr to be as caring about his mother. But you'd best get back to work, or Sir Bors will be angry at me."

"Why? What does Sir Bors have to do with this?"

"Uther's told him to keep a close eye on you, and to please Uther, he's always looking for a fault," Seward tells him.

"I don't understand what I've done to make the king dislike me so," Merlin says, baffled.

Master Seward shrugs and looks at Merlin in sympathy. Abruptly, as if he'd just made a quick decision, he says, "Merlin, have you eaten?" At Merlin's head shake, he adds, "We're about to sit down to supper. Join us and you can complete your chores later. My wife keeps saying that you're much too thin."

Merlin smiles, "thank you, Master Seward! I would love it." He joins them in their meal, watching the warm and loving interaction between the two parents and young Tyr. He was raised by his mother who never spoke of his father, and Merlin has always felt a father's absence keenly. After supper, Merlin returns to the stables, tackling the chores that the stable master had assigned him, wincing at the pain in his shoulders and back.

When Arthur returns to Camelot, he brings Renald with him. They had been hunting while traveling between the two kingdoms, and had been successful in bagging game to bring back. They leave their horses with the guards to see that the game is delivered to the kitchens and to take the horses to the stables for Tyr to tend. The guard leaves the horses with Merlin, who takes them inside to rub down and feed.

Arthur is in high spirits when he sends a servant to find Merlin. When Merlin shows up at Arthur's chambers, he's standing by the window overlooking the courtyard.

"Sire," he says. "I'm glad to see you back."

Arthur turns from the window and crosses the room to take a seat at the table. He picks up a goblet, and waves it from side to side. "So, Merlin. What have you been doing?" Arthur demands. "Enjoying your time off?" Merlin steps to the table to fill Arthur's goblet with water.

"Sir Bors sent me to work in the stables while you were away. Can I stop now?" answers Merlin, the question posed hopefully.

"Where did you go? Before. You come to my rooms and make this strange speech giving me advice on how to be king, and then you disappear. Why did you run away? I thought you were happy to be my servant for the rest of your life."

"Well, erm. . .I was, I ah, am . . erm I had to go," Merlin stammers. "It doesn't matter now. I'm back."

"Yeah, you're back. Who told you that you could go? I should have you punished as a runaway. What do you think of that?" Arthur takes a long drink of water, looking at Merlin over the rim of the goblet.

"It's been done, thanks. No need."

Arthur laughs. "Well, Merlin, you had better get back to work. There's a lot for you to take care of now that we're both back. Oh, and you'll need to take care of Sir Renald as well."

"What about the stables?" Merlin asks.

"Talk to Sir Bors. Not my deal."

The chamberlain doesn't release him from any of his duties, as he's had no instructions to do so. Merlin continues to work in the royal stables for Master Seward, and wait on Arthur as well as his friend.

Arthur, following Renald's lead, delights in playing practical jokes on Merlin. They send him on meaningless errands around the castle and town, frequently with wrong or incomplete instructions as to what they wanted, just so he would get it wrong and have to do it again. They particularly delighted in interfering with what he was doing, tripping him up and making him appear clumsy to the other servants and the court. They keep him running back and forth between them, trying to meet their inconsistent demands. Arthur barely speaks to him except to bark an order or laugh at him. All the while, Merlin has his regular chores, work at the stables, and assists Gaius in his medical practice. Merlin scarcely has time to eat or sleep, and they laugh to see him struggle to keep up with everything he has to do.

One sunny morning, Arthur is emptying the contents of the small drawers in the chest beside his bed, apparently searching for something, when Merlin enters the room through the small servant's door, carrying his breakfast tray. Merlin sets down the tray on the table and looks at him with a puzzled frown. "What are you looking for?"

"My amber pendant. You know, the one that looks like a claw. Have you seen it?"

"Nope. I haven't seen you wear it in a while."

"Well, I wanted to wear it today, but I can't find it," Arthur snaps.

"It must be somewhere."

"Maybe someone took it. Who came to my chambers while I was away?"

"I don't know. I didn't live in here," Merlin shoots back.

"Very funny, Merlin. Look for it, will you?"

Merlin spends the rest of the day looking for the pendant in Arthur's chambers, and asks the other servants about it. It's never found.

A few days later, in the early afternoon, Renald has Merlin carry the large round target out onto the field for practice with his cross bow. He tells Merlin to set up the target with his back to the ramparts.

"Where do you want it?" Merlin asks, moving to settle the target on its stand.

Renald laughs, "run!" and aims his cross bow.

"Wait!" Merlin yells. "What are you doing?"

"Run, I said, Merlin. As fast as you can to the other end of the ramparts." Merlin runs, and Renald fires one bolt after another at the target. "Look, Wart," he shouts to Arthur, using his childhood nickname, "moving target practice." Arthur laughs to see his clumsy servant trying to avoid Renald's bolts.

Merlin recalls his first encounter with Arthur - a similar cloudy day - with another frightened servant holding the target and running. Merlin, newly arrived in Camelot, had tried to stop Arthur from tormenting the poor servant, who was only trying to please his master. And now, he's the one whose running has Arthur laughing. He'd called Arthur an ass that day; now he thinks he was probably right in his initial impression. "_Yeah, Prince Wart_," Merlin thinks as he runs, "_you really are a royal one_."


	3. Chapter 3

The Runaway Servant

Chapter 3

Merlin is working in the stables with Tyr, when Uther strides in to discuss the acquisition of a horse from a traveling horse dealer. The horse trader had arrived in Camelot the day before, and Master Seward sent word to the king that he had several fine specimens. Uther had told the stable master to be on the lookout for a good horse as a gift for Arthur. Master Seward has examined the horses available and brings out a mare that he feels is the best of the lot. The king is looking her over appreciatively.

"She's a beauty," Uther says. And she is: tall and sleek, a rich brown, except for her black mane and tail.

"What's her name?" he asks the trader.

"Llamri, Your Majesty," the man answers. "She'll make a fine horse for the Crown Prince, once she's tamed."

"What do you mean?" Uther asks.

"The horse is a bit wild, my Lord. She needs a firm hand and control."

"Arthur's an excellent horseman," Uther insists. "He'll tame her. She'll make the perfect gift for Arthur's birthday."

"Yes, my Lord. She's a beauty, healthy and strong," Master Seward agrees.

Uther tells the horse trader that he will buy Llamri. The transaction is arranged. The king leaves the stables, telling Seward to take care of Llamri. Merlin watches as young Tyr takes the horse and finds an empty stall for her. The trader comes over to the stall where Tyr is settling the horse, and hands him a richly embellished bridle and bit. "This is the one she's most comfortable with," he says.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Tyr replies. The trader goes to stroke Llamri's forehead, murmuring into her ear. "She's a fine horse." Tyr asks, "won't you miss her?"

"No. She's right where she belongs now."

"Merlin, help me saddle Llamri and ready her for Arthur to ride," Master Seward orders.

"Be right there." Merlin stops what he is doing and fetches Arthur's usual saddle and bridle to dress the horse. Carrying them awkwardly, he walks over to Llamri's stall. Seward stops him.

"No, the trader said that we should use this bridle and bit," Seward says, bringing out the embellished bridle and positioning it on Llamri.

Merlin hands the saddle to Seward, and takes back the bridle and bit he had brought and replaces them to their accustomed places on the stable wall. He returns to Llamri's stall and watches as the stable master finish tightening the girth straps holding the saddle in place; that done, Master Seward leads the horse over to where King Uther is standing at the fence. Merlin follows behind, trying to avoid Uther's notice.

Uther is standing in the paddock behind the stables, as Arthur arrives with Renald.

"You sent for me, Father?" Arthur asks as he approaches. He sees Llamri and walks up to her, saying, "what a beautiful horse." He strokes her nose, but the horse snorts and tosses her head.

"She's yours," Uther says, "a gift in honor of the anniversary of your birth."

"Father, she's wonderful. Thank you," he says with an appreciative look at the horse.

Master Seward holds Llamri as Arthur mounts. He hands Arthur the reins and steps back. Arthur leans forward to pet the horse's neck, turning to smile at his father his thanks. Suddenly, Llamri rears up and gallops across the stable yard. With a yell, Arthur tries to pull her up to control her flight, but Llamri rears up again and throws him off her back. He lands hard.

Arthur staggers to his feet as Merlin runs out to help him. "Sire! Are you all right?"

Arthur shrugs off his assistance, "No thanks to you. Can't you set a girth properly?"

"But . . ."

"Go catch the horse, Merlin," Arthur interrupts Merlin's protest and walks angrily back to the stables where the others are standing. He's uninjured, but his pride is hurt.

Llamri is charging back and forth at the far side of the field, agitated and rearing up as she gallops. Merlin runs after her, heedless of the flying hooves, and grabs her reins that were dragging on the ground. He hangs on as she continues to jump up. He talks soothingly to her, as he moves his hands up the reins closer to her head. She slowly calms and allows him to put his hand on her neck as he talks. After a few moments, he is able to lead the frightened horse back to the stables, talking soothingly to her all the while.

Uther laughs at Arthur's discomfort, "well, the horse trader said she was a handful. You've got your work cut out for you, Arthur, to tame her."

"Oh, I certainly will," Arthur snaps. "Assuming my idiot servant can set her bit properly."

But no one can ride her or calm her, except Merlin. Over the next few days, Merlin makes the time to work with Llamri. He knows that Arthur is eager to prove himself and will insist on riding the horse again. To familiarize the horse to Arthur's scent, he takes one of Arthur's shirts from the dirty laundry and wraps it around the horse's head. He rides her around in the paddock, gently releasing his magic, his eyes glowing to cast a soothing spell so that the horse will calm when she catches Arthur's scent. But it's slow going, and Merlin's really not sure how Llamri will respond to Arthur.

Merlin is clearing away the remains of Arthur's breakfast a few days later when Renald knocks and enters Arthur's chambers. "Merlin, I need you to clean my rooms and make sure that my tunics are washed and folded," Renald demands.

"Yeah, okay. Sure, my Lord," Merlin says with a notable lack of enthusiasm, as he sets the tray on the floor near the door to remove later.

"Arthur, how can you put up with this? He's sarcastic and insolent," Renald says.

"No to mention lazy and forgetful," laughs Arthur. "Merlin, do as Sir Renald asks, and without the sarcasm, please." Arthur turns to sit at the table, and pushes over a chair for Renald to sit.

Merlin glares at Arthur as he moves across to the bedchamber to make Arthur's bed.

"Listen, Wart," Renald says to Arthur, "it's such a beautiful day, why don't we take a ride to give that new horse of yours a workout? We'll bring our cross bows and maybe bag something while we're out." Renald leans back in his chair near the table. "Merlin, give me some water."

Merlin silently crosses the room back to the table to pour a goblet of water for Renald. "_He was right next to it_" he thinks with irritation, "_why did he need me to come over here to get it for him?_"

Arthur readily agrees to Renald's suggestion. "Great idea." He looks back at his servant and says, "Merlin, I need you . . ." but sees Merlin's not listening to him.

"_Oh no_," Merlin thinks. "_Llamri's not ready_."

"Merlin, pay attention!"

"What?"

"Go to the kitchen and have some food prepared for us, then saddle and make ready Llamri and Sir Renald's horse. Bring them to the courtyard within the hour."

Merlin does as he'd been asked, and stands with the horses ready near King Ruta's statue at the bottom of the stairs in the courtyard waiting for the two men. He's also holding a third horse, saddled and bearing the pack with the food Arthur had requested.

After the two friends come down the stairs, Merlin helps Arthur mount Llamri. "Maybe I should come with you," he says.

"What for?" Arthur asks.

"To, you know, erm . . help."

"You're useless at hunting, Merlin. You keep scaring off the prey because you're such a clumsy idiot."

"Well, yes, maybe. But Llamri is still a bit skittish, you know; though she does seem to respond to me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. What could you possibly do that I can't?" Arthur needles.

Arthur and Renald go off on their own, laughing as they ride out of the citadel. Merlin stands in the courtyard, holding his horse, and watching them ride away, concern etched on his face. He notices that the pack with the food Arthur had requested is still on the horse he planned to ride. Merlin mounts the horse thinking to follow them to bring their food, and starts riding through the courtyard. But his fear of punishment at Uther's hands for leaving Camelot brings him up short. He stops and turns the horse back to the stables with a huff of frustration.

Merlin is finishing his chores for Master Seward a few hours later when Arthur's horse comes charging back to the Camelot stables, riderless. The guards, who had seen her crash through the gate, are chasing after her, shouting. Without a care for his own safety, Merlin races up to her, to catch her reins and stop her flight. He goes to face the horse, his eyes flashing golden as he thinks, "_Llamri, take me to him_." Then he mounts the horse and rides away without a second thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The Runaway Servant

Chapter 4

The horse takes off at a mad gallop into the woods, responding to the panic in Merlin's thoughts, "_Arthur's in trouble_." Merlin hangs on with desperation as Llamri pounds through the forest. He lets the horse fly, trusting that she will return to Arthur. As Merlin had hoped, the horse returns to a small clearing in the woods where Llamri had bolted away from Arthur and Renald. As he rides into the clearing Merlin sees that both young men are unconscious, and the bodies of two other men Merlin doesn't recognize are laying nearby.

Renald had been hit by a crossbow bolt, Merlin can see at a glance. His concern is for Arthur, who appears to have been injured in the head; there's blood drying in his hair, on his face, and down to his tunic. He tries a quick spell, but it has no effect.

He tends to Renald, removing the bolt from his leg. When it starts to bleed afresh, Merlin rips the bottom few inches of his tunic to wrap the leg and stop the bleeding. "_Another tunic ruined_," he sighs inwardly.

He leaves Renald resting quietly to fetch the waterskin to clean Arthur's head wound and assess his injury. Kneeling at Arthur's side, he uses his neckerchief to wash away the blood carefully from Arthur's head and face. He studies the injury, and is thankful that it appears only to be a flesh wound, though clearly a hard knock. He lays out Arthur's cloak on the ground, and gently moves him onto it, wrapping him in its folds for warmth.

That done, he looks around and notices the rabbits that the two had killed. Merlin takes out his pocketknife to skin them and sets a fire going to cook them.

When Renald wakes, he tells Merlin that they had been set upon by bandits. After Renald was hit, Arthur continued to fight, but he was dragged off the horse by the last bandit as he killed him. As he fell, the horse reared up and struck him.

Renald and Merlin eat the roasted rabbit, and settle down to sleep. Merlin sits leaning against a tree, cradling Arthur's head in his lap silently crying to himself, "_please, Arthur, wake up. Be all right_." The next morning, Arthur is still unconscious; Merlin is eager to get him back to Camelot so that Gaius can care for him.

"Can you ride?" Merlin asks Renald as he helps him to his feet.

Renald shrugs off Merlin's hand. "Yes, no thanks to you."

"Okay. Good. We have to get him back to Camelot. Please can you help me get Arthur onto the horse so I can hold him?"

With difficulty, they lift up a lifeless Arthur onto Llamri, and Merlin sits behind him supporting him. Renald mounts his horse, and they turn their horses to find the road back to Camelot, Renald leading. Llamri is a bit restive, and Merlin has difficulty controlling her and holding onto Arthur. He risks sending out a thread of soothing magic to Llamri to calm her. Renald, riding ahead, doesn't notice. But Merlin feels, rather than hears, Arthur's sigh as he relaxes in Merlin's arms. "_Huh_," he thinks. "_Works on man and beast." _ He smiles with the sheer relief of having found Arthur alive.

When they pass through the gates to Camelot, Merlin and Renald ride directly to the corner of the courtyard closest to Gaius's chambers. Guards approach, and Merlin tells them to carry Arthur immediately to Gaius's chambers and to help Renald. The guards lift Arthur from the horse and carry him inside. Merlin watches biting his lip with worry. Another guard assists Renald to dismount and walk toward the doorway.

Merlin takes the horses to the stables, still fretting about Arthur's condition. He's removing the saddle from Renald's horse when Master Seward comes over with Tyr trailing behind. "You've come a long way, Merlin. We'll make a horsemaster of you yet."

"I don't think so," Merlin smiles. "But thanks."

"You know, there's something troubling that horse," Master Seward says, looking at Llamri. "She never rests easy."

Merlin looks at Llamri speculatively. He had thought before that maybe the horse's wildness had been the result of an enchantment, even more so when he reacted so strongly to Arthur. But he had dismissed it as his overactive magical imagination. Now he takes a closer look at the horse. He talks quietly to her, and is surprised to hear what sounds like murmurings coming from the horse's bridle. He puts his hand on the round decorative plate on the bridle, and feels it tingling. He rips off the bridle with a curse at himself, "_I should have known there was an enchantment!"_ He leaves the stables at a run. "Be back later," he tells Seward over his shoulder.

He knows that he needs to find a way to break the spell, and he takes the bridle with him when he leaves the stables. He wants to show this to Gaius. He senses the power of his own magic sometimes, but his knowledge is incomplete. Gaius would be able to help him identify a counter spell or know how to destroy the magical artifact.

In Gaius's chambers, Renald has been treated and bandaged, and is sitting on the bench at the table with a goblet of watered wine in his hand. Arthur has regained consciousness. He's lying on the bed as Gaius sits next to him examining his head wound.

Uther had been summoned by the guards, and is pacing the room, listening as Gaius explains that Arthur has had a severe blow to his head. "The injury will heal, Sire," Gaius assures him, "but he will have a vicious headache and some severe dizziness for a few days."

"I'm fine, Gaius," Arthur insists. "Just give me a remedy."

Merlin runs in, out of breath, holding Llamri's bridle, taking in the scene at a glance.

"Ah, the serving boy finally shows up," Uther says. "I see you had another escapade leaving Camelot without permission."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I had to go find Arthur when I saw Llamri come back without him. There was no time," Merlin says fearfully. "Please, my Lord. I was only trying to help."

"What are you going to do, father?" Arthur snorts in laughter. "Put him in the stocks? For leaving the castle? That would be fun, don't you think Renald?" He laughs again, "well, maybe not so much for Merlin!" Merlin glowers at him.

Gaius says to Arthur, "I think you should stay here, Sire, so we can watch you overnight. And you'll need to rest for a few days."

"No way. I am going to sleep in my own bed," Arthur insists. "Merlin can stay up all night and watch me. Can't you Merlin?"

"Yes, do that," contributes Uther. "That way, we'll know that he hasn't run off again."

Merlin doesn't look at Uther. He crouches at Arthur's side. "Do you think this is a good idea, Arthur? You've only just regained consciousness and Gaius should be the one to make sure you're okay. He'll want to watch you himself, and the potions he might need will be handy, so you can get proper care. Really, maybe you should stay here. You can sleep in my bed."

"No thanks."

"But. . . " Merlin protests.

"Merlin, would you just shut up?"

Arthur shrugs off all offers of assistance, and gets to his feet slowly, holding his head. He starts to walk on his own back to his chambers, with Merlin trailing behind. Halfway there, Arthur stumbles, overcome by dizziness, and Merlin quickly steps up next to him, supporting Arthur with his shoulder for the rest of the way.

Arthur is a demanding invalid, in pain and unhappy to be confined to his bed. Renald says his farewells and returns home; Arthur was not an amiable companion anymore. Arthur makes sure that Merlin knows of his displeasure at forced convalescence, throwing food, plate and cutlery when the meals Merlin brings don't please him. His head hurts. He's bored and frustrated. Merlin tries to cope.

Merlin stays with Arthur until Gaius pronounces him out of danger. Then with a sigh of relief, he heads back to his own room in Gaius's chambers to talk to him about the enchanted medallion he found on Llamri's bridle.


	5. Chapter 5

The Runaway Servant

Chapter 5

Merlin is standing by the window next to the stairs leading to the small balcony in Gaius's chambers, examining the medallion in the bright morning sunlight. He is frowning at it, feeling the enchantment. It's a heavy flat metal disk. He makes out what appears to be a word in the center, 'Malus' surrounded by intricate designs. While Merlin was tending to Arthur, Gaius had examined the medallion from the bridle that Merlin had taken from Llamri.

"What does that word mean, Gaius?" Merlin asks. "The one in the center."

"Malus. It means evil," Gaius says. "Whoever put it there intended to harm the rider of the horse, I think."

"It seemed to have the greatest effect when Arthur was riding." Merlin muses. "Someone meant to harm Arthur."

"Well, you stopped it."

"Do you think we can destroy it? Break the enchantment?"

"I don't know, Merlin. I haven't found anything specific so far, but we can try."

The next day, Merlin and Gaius take the enchanted medallion into the Darkling Woods to try the counter spells that Gaius had found. Nothing happens. Merlin still feels the enchantment. "_I need to find the sorcerer who did this_," he thinks, "_to break the enchantment_."

Merlin goes back to work at the stables. He is sitting on a bench in the sun mending tack when he questions Master Seward about the horse trader.

"Has he been here before?" Merlin asks.

"No, he just came here one day with the three horses, saying that they were fit for a prince. Since the king had asked me to be on the lookout for a new horse for Prince Arthur, I invited him to stay and examined the horses. You were there when I brought Llamri to the king."

"Yes, I remember. She wasn't wearing the bridle then."

"No. The trader gave it to Tyr before he left."

"Do you know where he's from or where he was headed?" Merlin asks. "What was his name?"

Master Seward thinks for a moment. "I think he called himself Haguin. He mentioned that he was headed west to the coast, but I don't know where he was from."

"Thanks, Master Seward," Merlin says.

"Why all the questions?"

"I have something that belongs to him."

Later that day, Merlin is folding and sorting clean laundry in Arthur's room, while Arthur studies some documents at his desk. Merlin completes his task, and putters around a bit, straightening things and rearranging the pillows on the bed. Finished, he stands hesitantly near the servant's door in the back, reluctant to leave.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur demands, irritated. "If you've finished your chores, you can go."

"Erm. . . Sire?"

"What?"

"Can I have permission to leave Camelot for a few days? I need to make a trip."

"Why do you need to leave? Where are you going?"

"Erm . . I need to find some supplies for Gaius, things that cannot be obtained here in Camelot. They are found near the coast."

"All right, Merlin. You can go."

"Yes, Sire. Thank you, Sire. Erm . . . would you give me a safe conduct pass?"

"Whatever for?" Arthur asks, puzzled.

"In case your father sees that I'm gone."

"My father? Why should he care?"

"He does. Believe me, he does." Merlin confesses.

Merlin is determined to find the sorcerer who enchanted the medallion on Llamri's bridle. He's not sure why, but somehow it feels imperative. "I can't explain it myself," he says to Gaius that night at supper. "But I have to follow this wherever it leads. Someone used this to try to harm Arthur."

"Merlin, this has powerful magic. You must be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Merlin laughs.

"No," Gaius says. "You're not."

"I'm sorry, Gaius. I have to do what I can to protect him."

He asks Master Seward if he could borrow Cora for a few days, and rides out of Camelot on the road heading west in search of the horse trader.

He stops in several towns and hamlets along the way, asking about Haguin. Eventually he catches up with him in the village on the coast where he and Arthur caught the boat to the Western Isles the year before.

Sitting at a table in a tavern Merlin studies Haguin. He had seen him briefly when Uther purchased Llamri for Arthur. He is a burly man, not as tall as Merlin, with curly grey hair. Merlin passes the medallion across the table.

"Do you recognize this?" Merlin asks. Haguin stares at it, eyes widening, but doesn't touch it. "So, you do, don't you? Why was it on Llamri's bridle?"

"He forced me to do it."

"Who? What do you mean?"

"Malus. He threatened my family." Haguin says. "He forced me to take the horses and bridle to Camelot and to make sure that the king purchased one of them. He had enchanted the medallion to control the horse, and gave me the spell to unleash the enchantment."

"You're a sorcerer."

Haguin looks around frantically. "Please. I have limited skills."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Merlin reassures him. "Who is Malus?"

"I really don't know. He's a very powerful wizard. He was frightening. Evil."

"Why did he want to harm Arthur? What did he want?"

"I don't know. He didn't explain himself to me."

"Where can I find him?"

"All I know is that he lives somewhere near Londinium."

Merlin wants to go immediately to Londinium, but he fears that he has been gone from Camelot too long already, so he hurries back. His trip goes much faster on the return journey without the stops and detours to ask about Haguin, and three days later, he's riding into the citadel on Cora, heading to the stables. Arthur is standing in front of the stables next to Llamri, ready to mount, as Tyr adjusts the girth. A group of knights, already mounted, waits nearby.

"Ah, Merlin. You're back," he says. "My father thought you had finally run away for good."

"I told you I'd return. I wasn't gone that long," Merlin says defensively.

"No matter, come with me."

"But, Arthur, I've been on a horse for days," Merlin complains.

"Saddle sore, are you? Too bad. We're going to look for the Camelot patrol that was attacked yesterday. They were carrying messages to my father's brother, King Ambrosius."

"I didn't know your father had a brother," Merlin admits.

"I've never met him. They've been estranged since before I was born." Arthur mounts Llamri. "Let's go."

Merlin sighs and reluctantly turns Cora to follow Arthur and the knights out of the citadel, back onto the road leading from Camelot. The sole survivor from the original patrol leads them to where it had been attacked. They find the rest of the patrol, all dead. The messenger's royal bag is still there, with messages intact, but the gold gone. Arthur sends the knights off with instructions to ride straight for Londinium with the bag, and he and Merlin turn back to return to Camelot.

After the knights ride off, Merlin and Arthur ride until it starts getting dark. Arthur decides they need to stop to spend the night before heading back to Camelot. The leave the road to find a spot near a stream. Merlin is kneeling in front of a pile of kindling, striking the flint to start a fire. He slowly feeds it with sticks as the fire catches and grows. Arthur leans back against a tree nearby. "Okay, Merlin. Talk."

"Huh? About what?"

"You were gone for more than a week. You had asked only for a few days. We thought you had run away again. Where did you go?"

"The seacoast, as I told you," Merlin says nervously.

"Right. To gather supplies for Gaius." Arthur says. "So where are they?"

"What?"

"The supplies."

"Erm . . well, erm . . I lost them."

"Lost them?"

"I . . . erm . . well, I was next to a river dismounting the horse, holding the bag, when I tripped, and the bag went flying out of my hands into the river. The river was moving so fast, and it just floated away."

"Really?"

"Gaius will be really mad," Merlin concludes.

Arthur huffs, exasperated, "Do you have anything to eat?" Merlin reaches into his pack and retrieves an apple, which he hands to Arthur and smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

The Runaway Servant

Chapter 6

Back in Camelot, Arthur is standing by the window in his chambers with his arms crossed, looking at the courtyard below. Merlin is making the bed, when he blurts out, "Londinium?"

"What?"

"That's your uncle's kingdom, Londinium?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, you never mentioned him before. I was surprised, is all." Merlin is very curious, and eager to get more information about Londinium – the city near where Haguin said the sorcerer Malus could be found.

Arthur explains, "Apparently my uncle, King Ambrosius, is ill, and has asked my father to come to Londinium him for a deathbed reconciliation."

"Is he going?"

"Yes, I rather think we'll all be going."

"All of us?"

"Yes, Merlin. Even you. Can't leave you behind. You might try to run away again."

"I always come back."

"Yes, Merlin. That's the problem," Arthur says with a lopsided smile and laugh.

"Very funny."

"Gaius, about the medallion. It was cursed by a sorcerer called Malus. And I've found out where he is – near Londinium. And it looks like we'll be going there with the King because of King Ambrosius."

"So, Uther is going to reconcile with his brother?" Gaius says, trying to make logical sense of Merlin's outpouring.

"I think so, from what Arthur said." Merlin can barely contain his excitement. "This is my chance to track down this Malus."

"Merlin, are you sure that's wise? Do you plan to challenge him?"

"No, I don't think so. All I know is that I must find him to break the enchantment. Do you know anything about him?" Merlin asks.

"No, I'm sorry. It's not a name I recognize."

Later that night, Merlin steals out of Gaius's chambers silently so as not to wake him. He needs to have a conversation with the dragon. He quietly makes his way through the dark castle to the stairs beyond the cells. He grabs a torch, and when he is out of sight of the guards, lights it. He heads down the stairs to the ledge where he can speak to the dragon imprisoned in the cave underneath the citadel.

"Well, Young Warlock, you are back," the dragon says when settled on the outcropping of rock across from the ledge. "Does the Prince still live?"

"Yes. I defeated Nimueh on the Isle of the Blessed. It was her life that was sacrificed for Arthur's ultimately, not my mother's or mine."

"You played a dangerous game, Merlin."

"I had to."

"What is it that you need now, then?"

"Who is Malus?" Merlin asks.

"Ah. It's been many years since I heard that name. He's a very powerful sorcerer. Do not seek him, it is too dangerous. You must stay with the young Pendragon – keep him safe."

"Yes, yes, I will. But he enchanted this medallion, which was used to try to harm Arthur. I must find him."

"Do you seek revenge?"

"No-o."

"So, why do you wish to find him?"

"To break the enchantment so it can't harm Arthur."

"Be careful, Merlin," the dragon warns. "Are you certain that Arthur is the target?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your reputation is known, Young Warlock, even though your identity is still secret." The dragon spreads his wings and flies up to a distant corner of the huge cavern.

"More riddles. That's not helpful!" Merlin shouts up at the retreating dragon, "why can't you just give me a straight answer?" He turns to storm back through the entrance to return to the castle.

Merlin writes to Niniane full of apologies for his abrupt departure from the Western Isles. She is the court sorceress there, and had offered him the opportunity of an education in magic and a free magical life when he and Arthur visited there, but he chose to stay with Arthur and return to Camelot. He asks her if she knows anything about Malus.

Within a few days, a pigeon flies in through the open window in Gaius's chambers. It flies over to where Merlin is sitting on a bench at the table near the fire. Merlin captures it and removes a note attached to its leg. It's from Niniane, telling him that he can use it to communicate with her in the future. The pigeon perches on Merlin's shoulder, cooing softly, as he reads. Niniane's answer to his letter is kindly, showing her fondness for her 'Little Bird.' About Malus, she wrote:

"Merlin, I have made inquiries about this Malus. He is a force to be reckoned with. Be careful. I hear that he resides in an abandoned castle, the ruined Citadel of Daelbeth, which is near Londinium. Fly here instead, Little Bird, and be safe. You are welcome. Always."

A week passes quickly as preparations are underway for the royal progress to Londinium. On his deathbed, Ambrosius wants to make one last effort at reconciliation. Uther has agreed to see him. Many of the court will join King Uther on his formal progress to visit King Ambrosius.

Merlin has been frantically busy, making sure that Arthur's clothing, chainmail and armor are all cleaned, repaired and polished (as needed) to be packed and ready to go.

"Do you really need to take three swords?" he complains to Arthur as he runs the whetstone on one of them. He's in Arthur's chambers, standing near the table, while Arthur tries to read some documents at his desk near the window. He looks up, annoyed at the interruption.

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur retorts, "unless you want to spend all your free time sharpening."

"But that's all I'm doing now, and I haven't any free time."

"If you did your job properly, you would. You're just too clumsy and lazy."

Merlin sniffs at this. "I also work at the stables, you know. And not to mention I'm Gaius's dogsbody as well."

"Yeah. And how would we all manage without you?" Arthur grins.

"Ha! And you call me sarcastic!" Merlin points at Arthur and then at himself with the whetstone in his right hand as he says this, looking over at the other man from under his lowered brows.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur tries to hide his smile as he bends his head to his reading.

On the departure day, the progression assembles in the courtyard: knights mounted on their horses, wagons, and foot soldiers, preparing to depart Camelot. Uther and Arthur, both mounted, lead out, and they are on their way. Merlin is riding far behind, in the back, among the other servants, relieved he has Cora to ride. With such a large assemblage, the progress moves slowly down the roads leading to Londinium. Along the way, they stop at the homes of loyal Lords for the first two of the nights on the trip.

On the third afternoon on the march, close to their destination, Arthur, Merlin and a group of knights are scouting ahead for a place for the procession to make camp for the night before completing the journey to Londinium the next day. They are mounted on their horses, riding on a trail through a wide ravine near a steep cliff face. Arthur's horse, Llamri, is a bit skittish. Merlin, riding slightly behind Arthur, has the medallion in his pocket, and he feels it vibrating. "_I'd better not get too close to Arthur_," he thinks, "_Llamri must sense it_."

The group stops for a moment, and Merlin sees some structures on the far side of the ravine and asks, "what is that place?"

Arthur points out Daelbeth, a ruined abandoned citadel that he tells them had once been the greatest city in the five kingdoms. "What happened?" Merlin asks.

"Well, after many battles and many victories, they faced the one foe they couldn't withstand - the dragons." Arthur turns around to look at Merlin, then moves on, and the rest follow.

When Merlin looks at Daelbeth, he sees the citadel as it really is, with the illusion of ruin overlaying it. He closes his eyes and shakes his head to clear it. He looks again, sees the image flickering. There is powerful magic at work here, he senses. His own magic is thrumming inside him in response to the medallion's vibrations; something is pulling him on. He doesn't understand this compulsion, but he feels drawn to Daelbeth. He's close to finding Malus.


	7. Chapter 7

The Runaway Servant

Chapter 7

When they arrive at Ambrosius's castle in Londinium, Merlin is sent with the other servants to handle the baggage and prepare the lodgings for the royal guests from Camelot, so he misses the formal welcome to Ambrosius's court. He is carrying Arthur's bags and is shown to Arthur's assigned chambers. The servant who led him here told him that after the welcoming ceremony, Arthur would be escorted back here before the evening meal.

Merlin busies himself unpacking Arthur's belongings and is arranging Arthur's swords in the rack along the wall when Sir Bors appears in the doorway. "Do you have all of Prince Arthur's bags?"

Merlin's head whips around at the sound of his voice behind him; he stammers out, "yes, I think so."

"Good. Make sure you do." Bors kicks at Merlin's rucksack that he had left beside the door. "Did you remember to bring your servant's tunic?"

"Yes. It's in there."

"Make sure you wear it when in Arthur's service here in the castle," Bors reminds him. "Oh, and Merlin? Do not use this visit away from Camelot as a chance to make your escape. You cannot run away. Do you understand?"

"But I haven't . . ." Bors puts up his hand to stop Merlin's protest.

"Do you understand?" he repeats in a firm voice.

Merlin gulps, remembering the consequences when the King had thought he had run away when Arthur was absent from Camelot. He does not want to endure that again. Ever. "Yes. I understand."

"Good." Sir Bors turns to leave the room.

Merlin calls out, "Sir Bors."

"What is it, Merlin?" Bors says impatiently as he turns back to look at Merlin.

"Please, Sir Bors, could I be relieved of my duties at the stables when we return to Camelot?" Merlin steps forward, reaching out with his hand. "It's so hard to keep up with everything."

"No. You will continue as you were until I hear otherwise from the King or the Prince." Bors leaves the room, without another word. Merlin's shoulders slump unhappily. He looks around the room, feeling lost and alone.

After a while, Merlin decides to explore a bit rather than sit and wait for Arthur. He leaves his pack beside the door, out of the way, and goes into the hallway. Fixing the location of Arthur's rooms in his mind, he heads down a wide central staircase to a large entry hall. The tall doors at the far end are slightly ajar, and Merlin walks over to look inside. It's the throne room, where King Ambrosius, reclining on a portable bed, is welcoming the court delegation from Camelot.

"Can I help you?" a resonant voice startles Merlin. The voice belongs to a large man with long blond hair and mustache, resplendent in the livery of one Londinium castle servants.

"I . . . erm, no. I'm just looking, thanks," Merlin stammers nervously.

"Servants are not permitted in here unless working. Return to your duties."

"Erm . . Okay. Where's the kitchen? I'll just get something to eat . . . for my master, Prince Arthur," he adds hastily.

The other servant points to a door in the corner and says, "to the left and down that hall. And from now on, use the back staircases and hallways."

Merlin nods and scurries off to locate the kitchens. He begs a bowl and some fruit and cheese to take to Arthur's room. He'll come back another time to chat with the other servants and learn what he can about the nearby ruined citadel of Daelbeth. Right now, however, he has to find his way back to Arthur's rooms through the servants' passageways. He gets hopelessly lost. With some assistance from another Londinium castle servant, he manages to find his way. When he enters the rooms, Arthur is angrily pacing back and forth.

"Where were you? I needed you to attend me," Arthur complains.

"Oh. Sorry. I went to find some food for you, and got lost," Merlin says defensively, setting down the bowl of fruit on a table. "Here."

"Pay attention, Merlin, and do your job properly."

Merlin frowns at Arthur. "What's King Ambrosius like?" Merlin asks as he assists Arthur to remove his chainmail.

"He seemed ill and tired, but was gracious in his welcome. I feel sorry for his young son, Aurelius. If his father dies, his mother will be forced to accept a regent until the boy comes of age. It's likely that my father will be appointed."

"Wouldn't that mean he'd have to leave Camelot?" Merlin takes Arthur's red quilted gambeson jacket and hangs it to air in the cupboard.

"Not necessarily. Aurelius and the Queen would come to Camelot, and Uther would rule Londinium from there," Arthur says from behind the changing screen. "Fetch some hot water, will you? I want to wash this travel dust off before the feast."

Merlin attends Arthur at the feast that evening, wearing the livery of the Camelot servants. He doesn't much care for it, as he is more comfortable in his own jacket. But Sir Bors has required all the servants to wear the livery while serving the Camelot guests at Londinium. He stands in his accustomed place behind Arthur's chair, ready to serve when needed.

It's a long meal, with many courses, but he's glad of the chance to study King Ambrosius and his family. Ambrosius is a tall man, like Uther, with graying hair and green eyes; however, the King looks pale and appears to be perspiring heavily in the heat of the open fireplaces in the room, but making an obvious effort to play the role of gracious host. Merlin wonders what his ailment is. The Queen, a small compact sweet-faced woman with light reddish brown hair and grey eyes, is by his side, conversing easily with King Uther. Merlin suspects that this reconciliation may be partly of her doing. Prince Aurelius, a lively boy of 13, is seated among the young knights and squires, listening with open mouth in awe to the tales of the Knights of Camelot.

Merlin watches and listens to the conversations around him. He turns his head toward King Uther when he hears him ask the Queen about the ruined citadel. She tells him that Daelbeth has been abandoned for centuries, as far as she knows few people have ventured there in all that time. Uther leans over to suggest to Arthur that they organize a hunting party in the vicinity, perhaps to take a closer look. The Queen smiles and tells him that she will have the steward make arrangements for such a party. This is welcome news to Merlin, as it will no doubt give him an opportunity to seek out the sorcerer at Daelbeth. He refills Arthur's goblet, and heads to the kitchens to see if he can get something to eat for himself.

"Do you think we'll go hunting tomorrow?" Merlin asks Arthur as he is preparing for bed.

"I think more likely the day after," Arthur says yawning, as he emerges from behind the changing screen in his nightwear and crosses to the bed. "Extinguish the candles, Merlin. You can go."

"Goodnight, Sire." Merlin says, as he blows out the candles. He had forgotten to ask where to go for a bed for the night. He sighs to himself as he settles down to sleep in the corner near the door, his head resting on his pack.

The next day, Merlin seeks out Gaius to tell him about the Citadel of Daelbeth. Gaius had joined Uther on the progress at his request so that he could examine Ambrosius, on the off chance that there was something that he could do to help. Uther trusts Gaius's demonstrated skills as a physician. Gaius had examined Ambrosius the day before shortly after the Camelot court arrived in Londinium and was troubled by what he found.

Merlin finds his chambers. "Gaius, I need to talk to you," he says as he rushes in, full of his news about Daelbeth Citadel.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"I've found Malus." Merlin starts. "Well, I've seen the citadel of Daelbeth. It looks like a ruin, but it's not. It's there. I saw it, Gaius. I'm so close."

"Merlin, slow down. What are you talking about?"

"On our way here, Arthur pointed out the ruined Citadel of Daelbeth. That's where Niniane said that Malus lived. But when I looked at it, I saw through the ruins to the actual citadel. The citadel is really still there. It's hidden by a magical illusion. It's powerful magic. Malus must be controlling it."

Gaius is silent for a few moments. "That's not the only illusion at work here," he says thoughtfully. "I think that Ambrosius's illness is magical. I don't think he's really ill."

"What do you mean? How can you tell?"

"I'm not sure, but his symptoms don't seem to fit any disease that I know of." Gaius pauses, "Merlin, do you think you would be able to sense magic at work if you were to be brought to Ambrosius?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I can sense magic at work on objects, like the medallion. Would it be much different on people?"

"It probably is, but maybe we can try it out if the opportunity arises."

"I have to attend Arthur today, and he and Uther and some knights are going hunting tomorrow. That will be my chance to look for Malus. So, maybe the day after. Okay?"

"It will have to do," Gaius agrees.

Merlin has left the hunting party and is on his own away from the king Ambrosius's castle in Londinium looking for the Citadel of Daelbeth. He has the medallion in his pocket, and can feel it pulse with magic. He sits easily on his horse, riding along the edge of the ravine through some sparse woods, keeping the Citadel in view.

Suddenly he is pulled from his horse, landing hard on his back. As he scrambles to his feet, he sees a man approaching. He's tall and thin, with a sharp nose, his face half hidden by dark lank hair, dressed all in black. He flicks his wrist and Merlin's hands are bound behind his back. Another flick and Merlin is thrown to the ground. The other man casually takes a seat on a nearby log. "_Malus_," Merlin thinks, and clamps down hard on his magic instinctively, sensing danger. Merlin manages to sit up to face the other dark haired man.

The stranger asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm no one. Just a servant." Merlin replies apprehensively.

"The servant to Prince Arthur, aren't you?" the other man says. "I've seen you with him. Here, he can have this back, then." He tosses Arthur's amber pendant at Merlin. It bounces off his chest and lands in a nearby pile of leaves.

Merlin makes the connection. "_He used Arthur's pendant to enchant the medallion so Llamri would react so violently to him_," he thinks, his expression betraying nothing. Merlin keeps a firm lid on his magic deep inside. He's learned this control over the years to protect himself from inadvertently releasing his magic. Instinctively he knows that it would be dangerous to expose it to this man. The man leans over, reaches into Merlin's pocket and takes out the medallion, sitting back and looking at Merlin speculatively.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Merlin asks.

"Men have called me many names, but for now I mask my true appearance and go by the name Malus," he says, rolling the magical disk in his fingers. "But you know that, don't you? You have my medallion. How did you get it?"

"I found it."

"Ah. You, a mere serving boy? I meant it to be discovered, but by another."

"What do you want with Arthur?" Merlin blurts out.

"It was never about the prince." Malus continues talking, "I had hoped to reel in a bigger fish with this." He is holding the medallion between his fingers, studying it, as he twirls it. He mutters a spell, and tosses it away.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks

"Where is Emrys?"

"Emrys?" Merlin echoes. Merlin tightens his control over his magic, burying it deeper than he normally does, sensing that Malus is dangerous.

"The Druids say he is the most powerful wizard who has ever lived. I intend to defeat him and prove them wrong. They say that he confronted the High Priestess Nimueh and killed her by raining down fire from the sky. And they say he is in Camelot."

"Magic is against the law in Camelot. He would be executed there."

"He's got to be much too clever to be caught. I planted that medallion to entice him to come to me. But you came instead." Malus looks at Merlin carefully, "so you must have some magic. You wouldn't have responded to the medallion otherwise. Tell me who Emrys is."

"I've never met anyone called Emrys," Merlin says. He is knocked over as if a fist had slammed into his face. He tastes blood from his lip.

"I don't know any powerful wizards in Camelot." The next blow hits his cheekbone, and he can feel a bruise forming.

"The King executes those with magic." Merlin's breath is driven from his chest as he doubles over at the blow to his stomach.

"I am the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth!" Malus seethes, eyes flaming gold. He stands and raises his arms, hands outstretched, palms facing each other with his fingers curled.

Merlin is thrust upwards against a tree as if a hand is around his throat is holding him up. He struggles, choking, kicking his legs, but cannot escape. "What do you want?" he squeezes out of the vise that holds his throat.

Malus steps forward close to him, eyes flaring as he tightens his hold, looking up into Merlin's face. "Find Emrys."

Merlin is relieved to hear the hunting party approach, with the sounds of hunting horns and dogs barking, thinking he'll be found. Malus hears it as well and hisses to Merlin, "Find Emrys, and tell him that I will challenge him. And destroy him." He snaps his fingers, Merlin is dropped in a heap to the forest floor and Malus disappears.

Merlin is struggling to get up onto his hands and knees, choking and trying to catch his breath. He searches around where he fell and finds Arthur's pendant and the medallion that Malus had tossed aside. When he picks up the medallion, he senses that it is no longer enchanted. He puts both items in his jacket pocket, then struggles to stand.

Arthur riding Llamri bursts through the trees. Arthur dismounts, seeing his servant doubled over on the ground. "Merlin, what are you doing here?" Merlin staggers upright to lean against a tree, holding his hand to his throat gasping; he can't speak. His face is badly bruised.

Uther and the others in the party ride into the clearing. Uther looks at Merlin with annoyance, "Still tying to run away, are you?"

Merlin can barely speak and manages to squeak out, shaking his head, "what? No."

"It looks like that to me," Uther says. "What do you think, Arthur? Why does your servant keep trying to run away?"

"I don't know, Father." Arthur says, and looks at Merlin with a question in his eyes. Merlin looks at him, shakes his head, and shrugs.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you have finally learned how to discipline your servant," Uther tells Arthur, nodding to indicate Merlin's battered face. "You need to be strong, Arthur," he concludes.

Arthur and Merlin mount up to follow the hunting party back to Londinium. Neither says a word.


	8. Chapter 8

The Runaway Servant

Chapter 8

The next day, Gaius takes Merlin with him to attend King Ambrosius. They are walking through the grand entryway approach to the throne room and main staircase up to the King's chambers. "Should we be going this way?" Merlin asks Gaius, nervously looking around.

"How else do we get there?" Gaius asks. "The King's rooms are just upstairs."

"What about the servants' passages?"

"This way is fastest," Gaius concludes reasonably. He looks at Merlin's bruised face, with his split lit and his purple and swollen eye. He sighs. "What happened, Merlin?"

"Malus. I found him," Merlin shivers. "You were right. He is dangerous. But not to Arthur. He was looking for Emrys."

"Why?"

"To destroy me." Merlin looks around; no one is near, but he says softly, "Gaius, I am truly frightened of the power that Malus displayed. I can't imagine what magic was required to maintain the enchantment of the castle, keep his disguise, and deal with me. All at once."

"Merlin. You cannot let him find out who Emrys is." Gaius is whispering.

"Well, I certainly don't plan on telling him!" Merlin manages to bark out a laugh.

"Tell who what?" Arthur's voice interrupts as he approaches the pair outside Ambrosius's chambers.

"Ah . . erm . . . . Sir Bors. That I don't want to work at the stables anymore. Master Seward would be too disappointed."

Arthur snorts. "Don't flatter yourself, Merlin." Merlin glares at Arthur's back as he leads the way up the stairs to the upper level.

The three men stand outside the partially open door, and can hear voices within. Uther is saying, "Seriously? I thought it was a myth."

He's answered by Ambrosius. "No, apparently it's true. There is a treasure buried underneath Camelot." Arthur looks at Merlin and Gaius with a puzzled frown, and knocks on the door.

"Enter," Ambrosius's voice rings out, healthy and strong.

Gaius looks at Merlin with a raised eyebrow. Merlin shrugs at him as they enter the room behind Arthur. Ambrosius has made a swift and complete recovery. He is sitting in a chair near the fireplace, Aurelius standing behind him, both facing Uther who is seated in the other chair.

"My Lord, how are you feeling?" Gaius says, crossing the room to examine Ambrosius. "I am delighted to see you so strong and well."

"Gaius, it's like a miracle. Just yesterday afternoon, I suddenly felt like myself again. Like I snapped my fingers and was made well."

Still standing at the door, Merlin gasps. "_Malus_," he thinks.

xXx

The King and court arrive back in Camelot after several days travel from Londinium. As they left the city, Merlin looked back to see if he could spot the Citadel of Daelbeth. He couldn't find it. The progress was uneventful, with stops overnight at the homes of loyal nobles.

When they arrive in Camelot, Merlin and other servants and squires take the horses to the stables to take care of them. Just outside the door to the barn, Merlin lets Arthur's amber pendant slip through his fingers to the ground, murmuring a small enchantment. He keeps the medallion in his pocket.

When he finishes grooming and feeding Llamri and his own horse, Merlin sees Master Seward approaching. "Is there anything else you need me to do?" Merlin asks. "I have to attend the prince now, but I can come back later."

"No, Merlin." Seward leans on the half door to Llamri's stall. "Sir Bors has just told me that you are to be relieved of your duties here. He's found another servant to work here full time."

"Oh! Thank you, thank you!" Merlin gushes, a broad smile lighting up his face. "It's been hard."

Seward smiles at Merlin's reaction. "How was Llamri on this trip?" he asks.

Merlin smiles broadly in response. "Fine. She's much calmer and seems to be devoted to Arthur."

"I think he owes you a debt of thanks."

Merlin laughs, "yeah, right. Like that's going to happen."

The horse master laughs at that, and says, "I saw how diligently you worked with her. You did a good job." Seward pauses, "come visit us when you can. My wife still thinks she needs to fatten you up!" He laughs again and gives Merlin a friendly clap on the shoulder.

xXx

Some days later, Arthur is seated at his table eating lunch, as Merlin stands nearby. "More water, Sire?" he asks.

"No, Merlin." Arthur says. "Stop hovering and go finish your other chores. Come back later to clear this away."

Merlin nods and sets down the pitcher on the table and heads to the door. He opens it to find Master Seward about to knock. He utters a startled "oh!"

Tyr is standing behind his father, looking very nervous. "May we see the prince?" Seward asks.

"Come in," Arthur calls out. "Master Seward? What is it? Is Llamri all right?"

"Yes, my Lord. She's fine." The father and son approach the table and bob their heads in a bow. Tyr is clutching Arthur's amber pendant. From the doorway, Merlin smiles to see it.

"Sire," Seward starts to speak, "my son Tyr found something that I think belongs to you." He gives the boy a slight nudge to move forward.

Arthur looks inquisitively at the young boy. Tyr looks nervously at his father, then back at Merlin, who smiles and nods encouragingly. The young boy steps forward and places the pendant on the table. "I found this near the doorway outside the stables," he says and steps back quickly to stand near his father.

Arthur smiles to see it. "Why thank you, . . . Tyr, is it?" The boy nods shyly. "I thought that this was lost for good. My idiot servant couldn't manage to find it." Arthur turns in his chair and wags his finger at Merlin, "you should have looked harder. I told you it was somewhere."

"Well, actually, I was the one who said . . ." Merlin grins and starts to say, before Arthur interrupts.

"Shut up, Merlin."

END


End file.
